walking through the red parade
by kiranas
Summary: akashi datang padanya secara tiba-tiba. dan dunia midorima berubah warna. au, genderbend. midorima/fem!akashi.


crosspost dari lapak sebelah (karenameskipunsekarangseringnongkrongdiao3ternyatasayamasihsayangsitusini).

AU **, genderbending,** dan—maafkan saya—ini keju sekaliii orz. akashinya juga OOC.

knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

* * *

Denting piano dari ruang musik sekolah membuat langkah kaki Midorima Shintarou berhenti beberapa jenak, sambil si pemilik tungkai itu berpikir. Seingatnya, latihan rutin klub musik dimulai pukul tiga sore, tetapi sudah ada orang memainkan piano jam dua tiga puluh begini. Ini jelas bukan rekaman—mengingat pendengarannya sempat menangkap satu dua nada sumbang. Di samping itu, permainan piano ini terdengar bagus dan tidak asal, meskipun belum sempurna. Tidak mungkin itu hanya orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan. Atau ada perubahan jadwal dan dia ketinggalan informasi? Dia sebenarnya belum resmi menjadi anggota klub tersebut—masih kelas satu, hari ini seharusnya latihan pertamanya.

Midorima bergegas menuju ruang musik. Siapa tahu memang ada perubahan jadwal. Langkah kakinya berderap di koridor, tidak teredam karena lorong sekolah memang sudah sepi. Pendengarannya yang cukup peka sempat menangkap seruan-seruan tak jelas dari luar, juga suara bola membentur sesuatu—klub baseball yang sedang latihan di halaman sekolah—mengganggu nada-nada teratur yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

Dugaannya tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Hanya ada satu orang di ruang musik. Perempuan, rambutnya merah sepanjang punggung dan entah kenapa Midorima teringat kelopak mawar segar yang baru mekar. Dia memakai kemeja biru berlengan sepanjang siku yang sama dengannya, tanpa blazer putih khas SMA Teiko. Dia duduk di depan _grand piano_ milik sekolah, jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts monokrom, tanpa memedulikan Midorima meskipun irisnya—warnanya juga merah—sempat melirik Midorima yang mematung di depan pintu. Tak lama, permainannya melambat dan usai.

"Kau menghalangi orang yang mau masuk kalau terus-terusan berdiri di depan pintu," perempuan itu berkomentar, menoleh ke arah Midorima. Sepasang matanya yang serona rubi mengamati Midorima dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Apa lagi kau tinggi begitu."

"Joseph Haydn. _Sonata Hob XVI: 46_ ," alih-alih menanggapi komentar si gadis yang agak tidak menyenangkan, Midorima menyebutkan judul lagu yang baru dimainkan gadis merah itu.

"Benar. Kau anggota klub musik?" gadis yang sampai detik ini belum Midorima ketahui namanya bertanya. Dia masih duduk di kursi piano, hanya saja kali ini posisi duduknya tak lagi menghadap piano, tetapi ke arah kanannya. Tempat Midorima masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kaki kanannya ditumpukan di atas kaki kiri.

Midorima menggeleng. Tampaknya gadis ini sama seperti dirinya, murid kelas satu. Kalau dia senior, dia pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau Midorima adalah calon anggota—kalau bukan orang yang iseng mampir karena mendengar permainan pianonya. "Calon. Aku masih kelas satu."

"Aku juga kelas satu dan berniat bergabung di klub musik." Nah, tebakannya tepat. Perempuan itu tersenyum, lengkung bibirnya simetris tetapi agak terasa intimidatif. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou, omong-omong. Kelas 1-3."

Alis Midorima sedikit naik mendengar nama kecil si gadis. _Seijuurou,_ katanya? Terdengar seperti nama anak laki-laki. Tapi, dia masih tahu tata krama. Tidak sopan jika Midorima tiba-tiba berkomentar soal namanya.

"Midorima Shintarou, kelas 1-4."

"Salam kenal, Midorima- _kun._ " Tidak ada jabat tangan. Akashi beranjak dari kursi piano, memungut tas sekolah, blazer seragamnya, dan tas biola berwarna merah yang tergeletak di lantai dekat kaki piano—alis Midorima menyatu melihat betapa sembarangan perempuan itu meletakkan barang-barangnya. Agaknya, biola itu juga milik Akashi. Midorima sempat melihat ada nama yang terukir di tas biola itu— _Seijuurou,_ tercetak dalam huruf latin, jika dia tidak salah membaca. "Midorima- _kun,_ kau pianis bukan?" Tiba-tiba dia bertanya lagi, sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di salah satu bangku kosong.

"Ya ..." agak ragu-ragu, Midorima menjawab. Entah sadar atau tidak, mengikuti gestur Akashi—meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah tempat perempuan berambut merah itu meletakkan barang-barangnya. "Tahu dari mana?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu, "hanya menebak."

Midorima tidak yakin perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Alarm tak kasatmata di otaknya berdering memperingatkan agar berhati-hati dengan gadis Akashi yang baru ditemuinya. Entah mengapa.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" tanpa menunggu respon Midorima, dia bertanya lagi. Akashi membuka tirai ruang musik sekaligus jendelanya. Mengizinkan angin musim semi menyusup masuk setelah sedari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca. Ruangan ini sungguh membutuhkan sirkulasi udara.

Pertanyaannya agak menjebak. Midorima tidak tahu apakah gadis ini mengharapkan opininya yang jujur atau hanya basa-basi. Dia memang payah dalam hal membaca situasi seperti ini. Jawabannya menggantung, " ... bagus."

"Itu benar-benar pendapat jujurmu?" wajah Akashi tampak polos. Dia berdiri membelakangi jendela, angin mengacak rambut merahnya, matanya menatap langsung pada mata hijau di balik lensa milik Midorima. Hanya saja nada suaranya terdengar sedikit berbahaya. Ini ironi.

Midorima menimbang-nimbang untuk memberikan pendapat jujurnya atau tidak. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian merespon dengan—semoga—jawaban yang diplomatis, "bagus. Meskipun ada sedikit nada yang meleset."

"Kemampuan bermain pianoku sudah menurun. Aku sudah lama tidak main piano."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya main biola, sekarang," Akashi menjawab, tanpa perlu mendengar pertanyaan Midorima.

"Aku tidak bertanya," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot, memalingkan wajah. Dia sempat melihat sudut bibir Akashi sedikit berkedut, menahan senyum. Midorima melanjutkan, "permainanmu lumayan bagus untuk orang yang sudah lama tidak main piano."

Akashi mengabaikannya. Midorima tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Dia menempati kursi piano yang menganggur, menekan beberapa tuts hitam dan putih. Memeriksa nada-nada yang rasanya terdengar agak datar, tadi, untuk menemukan bahwa kondisi piano sekolah memang kurang bagus.

"Sedikit sumbang, memang," Akashi tampaknya menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. "Wajar saja, piano ini properti publik yang sudah mengendap di sini sejak entah kapan."

Midorima mengiyakan, meskipun tidak sependapat—dia sedang malas berdebat, apa lagi dengan orang tak dikenal. Sekalipun properti publik, tidak seharusnya alat musik sepenting ini dibiarkan tidak terawat. Mungkin dia harus menulis surat untuk pihak sekolah soal perawatan properti seperti ini.

"Midorima- _kun,"_ Akashi memanggilnya lagi. Membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"Ya, Akashi- _san?"_ Midorima tidak bermaksud menyebut nama perempuan itu. Tiga suku kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari lidahnya.

"Bisa mainkan satu lagu? Apa saja."

* * *

Midorima melihat Akashi lagi di deretan loker sepatu usai latihan pertama mereka di klub musik, berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah setelah menukar sepatunya. Dengan tas sekolah tersandang di bahu kanan, tas biola di tangan kiri. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia ingin mengajak gadis berambut merah itu pulang bersama. Untuk sedikit ramah tamah dan basa-basa, barangkali. Tetapi, mobil hitam mengkilat yang tampak mahal sudah menjemput Akashi terlebih dahulu sebelum Midorima sempat menghampirinya.

* * *

"Astaga. Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Metronom manusia?" Akashi berkomentar usai mendengarkan Midorima memainkan _Nocturne no.1 in flat B minor_ milik Chopin tanpa cela. Kecuali beberapa nada sumbang piano tua sekolah bisa dibilang cela—toh, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa pun soal itu, selain menunggu pihak sekolah menggantinya atau minimal menyetel ulang.

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

Ini pertemuan mereka yang keempat dan Akashi masih bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tiga minggu lalu mereka bertemu di ruang musik sebelum kegiatan klub dimulai. Dua minggu lalu, hal yang sama terulang. Mereka sama-sama tiba di ruang musik setengah jam lebih awal. Midorima memainkan satu dua lagu sebelum anggota lain datang dan latihan dimulai. Satu minggu yang lalu juga. Minggu ini kembali terulang, dan Midorima mulai mempertimbangkan untuk datang pukul tiga tepat.

Sebenarnya mereka juga sempat berpapasan di koridor sekolah beberapa kali selama sebulan ini, mengingat kelas mereka hanya terhalang sebentuk dinding. Akashi selalu melemparkan senyum sopan tanpa ketulusan yang sempurna padanya, sedangkan Midorima hanya mengangguk singkat. Hanya demi kesopanan.

"Tidak bosan memainkan lagu sesuai dengan partitur?" Akashi bertanya padanya.

"Maksudmu?" Midorima memandang gadis yang duduk manis di atas meja kayu di sudut ruangan. Kakinya yang tidak mencapai lantai bergerak bergantian, terbalut kaos kaki setinggi lutut. Sekilas dia tampak polos, seperti anak kecil.

"Improvisasi. Mainkan dengan caramu sendiri," Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Midorima yang hanya menggeleng singkat untuk respon atas pertanyaannya. "Partitur bukan dewa yang melulu harus kau patuhi."

"Dalam dunia klasik, memainkan musik dengan cara yang berbeda dengn partitur dianggap tabu. Kurasa kau tahu soal itu," Midorima menaikkan posisi kacamatanya—kali ini kacamatanya sungguhan melorot, bukan gestur pura-pura untuk menutupi sesuatu.

"Justru karena itu dianggap tabu. Ketika tabu itu dilanggar, bukankah menjadi semakin menarik?"

Midorima semakin bertanya-tanya, pikiran-pikiran macam apa lagi yang mengalir dalam sinapsis-sinapsis otak Akashi. Dia jelas tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Midorima merasakannya sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu, dan terasa semakin jelas seiring dia berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Frekuensi waktunya tidak lama, memang, tapi kuantitas Akashi bicara cukup untuk membuatnya menarik kesimpulan demikian.

Lagi pula dia sudah, setidaknya, dua kali mendengar Akashi memainkan dua lagu klasik dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan tempo dan dinamika yang benar-benar berbeda dengan partitur aslinya. Bagus, Midorima mengakui diam-diam. Untuk seorang violinist usia anak SMA dan tidak bersekolah di akademi musik, Akashi berada di level yang sedikit berbeda. Tetapi, tetap saja Midorima masih menganggap itu seolah meremehkan komposer aslinya.

Akashi masih berada di tempatnya—meja kosong di sudut ruangan. (Midorima mulai mempertanyakan tata kramanya, kendatipun Akashi tampaknya berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Meja jelas-jelas bukan tempat duduk.) "Cobalah sesekali untuk tidak terpaku pada partitur."

Midorima belum sempat menjawab, ketika pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba terbuka dan tiga orang masuk ke ruang musik bersamaan. Tampaknya, anggota lain sudah mulai berdatangan. Akashi melompat turun dari singgasananya.

"Selamat sore, Midorin, Akashi- _san~"_ salah satunya _—_ gadis sesama kelas satu yang berambut merah jambu—menyapa mereka ceria, tetapi tidak dibuat-buat. "Kalian datang lebih awal seperti biasa."

* * *

Sore itu, Akashi berjalan pulang bersamanya. Tidak ada mobil jemputan mewah yang kemarin-kemarin dilihat Midorima. Toh, dia tidak mau repot-repot bertanya. Bukan urusannya juga, mengapa Akashi tidak dijemput hari itu. Akashi berbicara sedikit soal latihan mereka tadi, sebelum menginisiasikan topik lain. Sekolah, pelajaran, hobi, kegiatan klub. Midorima menanggapi seadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah musik? Kau berbakat," Midorima bertanya di sela-sela perbincangan mereka soal latihan musik mereka, tadi.

"Ayahku tidak mengizinkan," suara Akashi seiringan kapas. "Padahal, aku ingin menjadi violinis profesional, kalau bisa."

Midorima tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia sudah bisa menebak alasan orangtua Akashi melarang putrinya belajar di akademi musik atau pun menjadi profesional. Menjadi seniman bukan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan.

Ketika Midorima menyeberang lurus di perempatan jalan dan Akashi harus berbelok ke arah kiri untuk pulang, perempuan itu melambai, mengucap _sampai ketemu_ _lagi_ padanya. Hari itu, Midorima Shintarou tahu bahwa selain musik Akashi Seijuurou menyukai literatur klasik, _shogi,_ dan berkuda.

* * *

Midorima sudah kehilangan hitungan soal pertemuannya dengan Akashi ketika perempuan itu mulai memanggilnya tanpa honorifik apa pun setelah nama keluarganya. Dan, sadar atau tidak, Midorima mengikutinya. Mereka masih selalu menjadi angota klub musik yang datang paling awal setiap latihan. Juga berjalan pulang bersama usai latihan. Bahkan, melihat Akashi bersama Midorima di perpustakaan pada jam-jam istirahat sudah bukan lagi hal asing.

"Kau mau ikut ini?" Midorima bertanya, tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban mengangkat pamflet kompetisi biola berwarna cerah, menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

Pertanyaannya membuat Akashi—yang sedang mengembalikan buku di rak—menoleh ke arahnya. Rambut merahnya diikat ekor kuda, terlempar ke bahu karena gerakannya. Sedikit memincingkan mata, memastikan apa yang ada di tangan Midorima. "Ya. Seleksi tahap awalnya bulan depan."

Midorima melirik lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja baca perpustakaan. Ada lembaran-lembaran partitur dan formulir pendaftaran yang sudah diisi dengan tulisan tangan yang rapat-rapat dan rapi. Potret diri Akashi tertempel di sudut kanan atas. Akashi sudah berpindah ke rak buku yang agak jauh, mengembalikan buku di rak yang lebih tinggi dengan bantuan tangga. Midorima membiarkannya, tidak berniat membantu. Dengan tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata Midorima bisa dengan mudah menjangkau rak buku bagian tas tanpa alat bantu. (Lagi pula perempuan itu tidak meminta bantuannya. Ah ya, Nona Muda Akashi itu selalu menganggap dirinya bisa melakukan semua hal sendirian. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Midorima simpulkan dari pertemanan—jika bisa dibilang begitu—mereka yang belum terlalu lama.)

"Fomulirnya baru akan kuserahkan pulang sekolah, nanti." Akashi meletakkan tiga buku tebal di depan Midorima, menimbulkan bunyi debam ringan yang membuat penjaga perpustakaan melirik kesal ke arah mereka. "Memangnya kau tidak berniat ikut kompetisi piano? Kalau tidak salah bulan depan juga ada kompetisi piano."

Midorima mengeluarkan sebundel kertas yang terselip di antara buku-bukunya tanpa suara. Akashi mengambil alih kertas itu dari tangannya tanpa permisi. Formulir kompetisi piano yang masih bersih, sama sekali belum diisi. "Ya, seleksi tahap awalnya juga bulan depan. Tapi aku tidak berniat ikut."

"Ikut saja. Kalau hanya seleksi tahap awal kau sudah pasti lolos," perempuan itu berujar. Tanpa izin si empunya, dia mengambil bolpoin dan mulai mengisi formulir milik Midorima.

"Hei, aku belum bilang kalau aku mau ikut!" volume suaranya agak kelewat keras, kali ini. Mengundang pandang kesal dari anak kelas tiga berambut abu-abu keperakan yang duduk dua meja dari mereka. Midorima terpaksa mengangguk sopan, meminta maaf.

"Tanggal lahirmu, kapan?" Akashi jelas-jelas mengabaikannya. Midorima tidak menjawabnya. "Kalau zodiakmu Cancer ... berarti sekitar akhir Juni hingga awal Juli, ya."

(Perempuan ini juga tahu soal kepercayaannya pada ramalan bintang dan kebiasaannya membawa benda keberuntungan. Akashi tidak berkomentar apa pun, meskipun awalnya dia sama bingungnya dengan semua orang yang baru tahu soal kebiasaannya ini. Setidaknya, jika Akashi pernah bicara soal kebiasaannya yang tidak biasa, itu tidak di depan Midorima. Dia hanya sesekali mengeluh bosan mendengarkan _siaran ulang Oha Asa_ hampir setiap mereka bertemu.)

"Tujuh Juli," Midorima akhirnya mengalah.

Suara gores pena yang membelah kertas menggantikan konversasi mereka. Akashi suka rela mengisikan formulir untuknya—meskipun Midorima belum memberi izin. Sementara Midorima mengamati bagaimana tangan kanannya bergerak meninggalkan jejak-jejak tinta berbentuk huruf kanji rapat-rapat tetapi rapi. (Buku-buku perpustakaan yang terserak dihadapannya terlupakan.)

"Apa yang akan kau mainkan selain lagu wajib?" gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya lagi, gerakan menulisnya terhenti pada bagian lagu pilihan.

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku mau ikut," Midorima mendecih. Jari tengahnya menekan bagian tengah kacamata.

"Kenapa tidak?" Akashi menegakkan bahunya, menatap Midorima. Bolpoinnya diletakkan di atas fomulir yang belum selesai diisi.

Midorima menghela napas. "Aku memang tidak berniat mengikuti kompetisi musik apa pun setelah masuk SMA. Anggap saja, mulai sekarang musik hanyalah hobi."

"Kenapa begitu?" Akashi belum puas dengan jawabannya. "Meskipun pianis bukan pilihan pekerjaan masa depanmu, tidak ada salahnya menjadi dokter yang pintar main piano dan pernah memenangkan kompetisi piano."

"Tunggu—kau tahu dari mana soal pilihan pekerjaanku?" fokus Midorima sepenuhnya teralihkan dari pendaftaran kompetisi piano, sekarang.

"Dari angket kelas."

"Kau mengintip?"

"Tidak. Tidak secara sengaja," Akashi menggeleng. "Angketmu ada di paling atas ketika aku menyerahkan angket kelasku pada guru konseling kita di ruangannya. Kupikir di kelas 1-4 hanya ada satu orang Midorima Shintarou."

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak berniat menjadi pianis profesional. Jangan paksa aku lagi," Midorima melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Justru karena itu. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kausukai sebelum kau sibuk dengan segala macam urusan untuk menjadi dokter. Kau tak akan punya waktu untuk main piano lagi, nanti," Akashi masih berusaha mendebatnya. Melupakan fakta jika mereka ada di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu lokasi paling sunyi di sekolah.

"Kau sedang berusaha membujukku. Jawabanku tetap tidak, Akashi."

"Tapi kau mengambil formulir ini," Akashi belum menyerah, dia mengacungkan formulir pendaftaran itu tepat di depan hidungnya. Mau tak mau membuat Midorima sedikit mundur.

"Aku dapat itu dari Kuroko," Midorima merebut kertas itu dari tangan Akashi. "Aku tidak enak menolaknya. Jadi kuterima saja."

"Kau menerimanya. Berarti kau sebenarnya ingin ikut. Berhentilah mengelak, dan lengkapi formulirnya!" Akashi kembali mengambil alih formulir di tangan Midorima. Mengabaikan lirik tajam penjaga perpustakaan dan satu dua murid lain yang sedang belajar. "Atau kau mau aku yang memilihkan lagunya?"

Midorima baru tahu kalau Akashi cukup keras kepala dan presisten. Dia belum sempat mengucapkan apa pun, ketika Akashi mengambil bolpoinnya dan mulai menuliskan sederet alfabet latin di kolom lagu pilihan. Sekali lagi, tanpa izinnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkannya pulang sekolah, nanti. Sekalian dengan formulirku," dia menunjukkan formulir yang sudah terisi lengkap pada Midorima. Perempuan ini ternyata suka bertindak semaunya, tanpa mau memedulikan pendapat orang lain.

Protes Midorima diinterupsi bel masuk. Akashi tersenyum—lebih tepat dibilang menyeringai—lalu menyimpan formulirnya bersama kertas-kertas partiturnya.

Sebelum Akashi menyimpannya, Midorima sempat melihat kolom lagu pilihan. Tulisan tangan Akashi tercetak rapi di sana: Ludwig von Beethoven, _Sonata Op. 49 No. 1._

* * *

"Shin- _chan,_ kau berkencan dengan Tuan Putri dari kelas sebelah, ya?" Takao mengganggunya ketika jam makan siang. Dia memutar kursi di depan meja Midorima tanpa izin ketika si penghuni kursi keluar kelas.

Midorima meletakkan sumpitnya di atas kotak bekal, batal mengambil telur gulung. (Untunglah, kali ini kotak bekalnya tidak tertukar dengan milik adiknya. Takao meledeknya habis-habisan, waktu itu.) Alisnya menyatu, "siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Separuh sekolah sudah menggosipkan kalian," Takao Kazunari berkata lagi, tanpa mau repot-repot menunggu makanannya sepenuhnya tertelan. Midorima berjengit iritasi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksud," Midorima meraih sumpitnya, kembali melahap bekalnya.

"Ah, masa kau tidak mengerti. Kau kan pintar," teman sekelasnya ini belum menyerah, rupanya. Takao terus mengoceh, tanpa mau peduli jika Midorima tidak mendengarkan. "Nona Muda Akashi dari kelas sebelah itu. Dia satu klub denganmu, kan? Dengar-dengar kalian sering pulang bersama dan kencan di perpustakaan ketika jam istirahat."

"Aku dan Akashi? Jangan bercanda, Takao." Midorima tidak pernah peduli pada gosip dan rumor yang tersebar di sekolah. Tetapi dia tidak pernah tahu jika orang semacam Takao juga bisa menjadi korban gosip yang tidak jelas kebenarannya. Siapa pula orang kurang kerjaan yang memulai gosip soal dirinya dan Akashi? Orang-orang di sekolahnya terlalu kekurangan bahan obrolan, sepertinya. "Kau hanya termakan kabar angin yang beredar."

"Makanya, aku butuh konfirmasi langsung darimu. Jadi, kalian tidak berkencan?" entah hanya perasaannya, atau Takao memang terdengar kecewa. Kecewa karena kehilangan bahan gosip, barangkali.

"Tidak. Aku dan Akashi hanya—"

Midorima bahkan tidak punya kata-kata untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Akashi. Teman? Tidak. Bukan. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat untuk disebut teman. Rekan satu klub? Bukan juga. Meskipun belum terlalu dekat, dia dan Akashi sudah sama-sama melewati batasan rekan satu klub yang hanya saling kontak ketika ada kegiatan klub.

"—teman."

Akhirnya Midorima memilih kata itu. (Semoga Takao tidak mengasumsikan yang aneh-aneh ketika dia terdiam beberapa milidetik, tadi.)

"Sayang sekali. Kupikir aku akan dapat cerita yang menarik," Takao merapikan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong. "Kurasa memang tidak mungkin tipe perempuan yang seperti Tuan Putri itu tertarik dengan orang yang suka ramalan bintang seperti Shin- _chan."_ Takao memamerkan cengiran usilnya.

"Kau berisik, Takao!" Sayangnya, tidak ada benda di dekat Midorima yang bisa dilemparkan pada remaja berambut hitam itu. Atau, minimal, untuk membungkam mulutnya yang suka menyeletuk seenaknya. Midorima mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa hidupnya dikelilingi orang-orang menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Tapi, aku tidak akan heran kalau Shin- _chan_ suka perempuan yang seperti itu. Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak? Dia kan cantik, pintar pula," Takao berceloteh lagi. Midorima semakin gatal ingin menyumpal mulut Takao dengan dasi seragamnya.

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Apa kau bilang? Shin- _chan_ memang menyukainya?" Lagi-lagi Takao menggodanya. Tidak peduli bahwa risiko menggoda seorang Midorima Shintarou sama bahayanya dengan menusuk mata naga tidur.

"TAKAO!"

* * *

Midorima nyaris terlambat menonton seleksi tahap pertama kompetisi yang diikuti Akashi. Kedua orangtuanya masih bekerja, sehingga dia harus mengantarkan adiknya ke tempat les musik. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin datang—hanya klasemen awal kompetisi biola tingkat SMA, apa menariknya? Dengan kemampuannya, Midorima yakin Akashi bisa lolos ke babak final dengan mudah. Asalkan dia tidak seenaknya memainkan lagu klasik dengan caranya sendiri di kompetisi. Sayangnya dia sudah terlanjur terjebak janji untuk melihatnya bersama Momoi dan Kuroko. Entah, ini konspirasi atau bukan. Midorima tidak mau memikirkannya.

Peserta nomor tiga baru saja memasuki area panggung ketika dia berhasil mencapai lokasi. Tidak sulit menemukan Momoi dan Kuroko di antara penonton yang tidak terlalu ramai. (Dia bilang juga apa? Klasemen awal kompetesi biola tingkat SMA memang tidak terlalu menarik.) Dua sosok teman satu klubnya duduk berdampingan di bagian tengah auditorium. Warna rambut mereka mencolok sekali. Satu bangku di sebelah kanan Kuroko sengaja disisakan untuknya.

"Akashi- _san_ tampil nomor empat. Setelah ini," Kuroko berbisik padanya, setelah Midorima duduk manis dengan majalah musik _—lucky item_ nya _—_ di pangkuan.

" _Timing_ nya tepat sekali, Midorin," Momoi menambahkan.

Midorima hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Midorima tidak benar-benar mendengarkan peserta nomor tiga memainkan gerakan pertama _Concerto in A minor_ karya Antonio Vivaldi, meskipun telinganya menangkap satu dua nada yang salah. Toh, peserta yang lain juga memainkan lagu yang sama. Dia lebih tertarik membaca profil para peserta dari _booklet_ yang diberikan Kuroko. Hingga tepuk tangan yang tidak terlalu riuh mengalihkan atensinya. Ah, peserta nomor tiga sudah selesai rupanya. Midorima menutup _booklet_ nya, menyimpannya di pangkuan bersama _lucky item_ nya.

Peserta nomor empat dipanggil. Lalu Akashi Seijuurou berjalan anggun dari sisi panggung diikuti pemain piano pengiring: perempuan juga, mungkin usianya pertengahan duapuluhan. Rambut merahnya digelung longgar, tidak terlalu rapi, anak rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai di sisi wajah; biola berpelitur cokelat di tangan kiri, sementara busurnya di tangan kanan. Gaunnya berwarna merah, seperti darah, seperti kelopak mawar, seperti namanya. Merah memang selalu cocok dengan Akashi. (Diam-diam, Midorima mengakui bahwa celetukan Takao tempo hari ada benarnya. Akashi _memang_ rupawan.)

Dia membungkuk ke arah penonton sebelum memulai permainannya. Ketika jemari tangan kiri Akashi bergerak menekan senar selaras dengan gerakan busur biola di tangan kanannya, dan nada-nada jernih gerakan pertama _Concerto in A minor_ merayapi udara, Midorima merasa dunianya berubah warna.

Semuanya didominasi merah.

* * *

Enam hari kemudian, ketika Midorima membungkuk pada penonton usai permainan pianonya (ya, akhirnya dia mengalah pada kekeraskepalaan Akashi), dia bisa melihat Akashi di bangku penonton. Bertepuk tangan bersama puluhan audiens. Entah bagaimana Akashi bisa terlihat begitu mencolok di antara para penonton yang lain. Barangkali, karena warna merah selalu menarik atensinya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan warna-warna lain belakangan ini.

Midorima bahkan nyaris tidak sadar keberadaan Nijimura- _san—_ ketua klub musik mereka—dan Kuroko yang rupanya ikut menonton. Kalau bukan karena mereka bertiga, bersama Akashi, menunggunya di lobi auditorium dan memberinya selamat karena dia berhasil lolos ke tahap selanjutnya.

Ketika mereka berdua harus menumpang bus, berpisah arah dengan Nijimura- _san_ dan Kuroko, Akashi tiba-tiba berkata padanya, "jadilah _accompanist_ ku untuk babak final, Midorima."

"Aku belum pernah menjadi _accompanist,"_ itu bukan penolakan, tetapi juga bukan persetujuan. Alih-alih menatap lawan bicaranya, Midorima memandang ke luar jendela. menyaksikan daun-daun yang mulai meranggas. Sudah dekat musim panas.

"Maka dari itu aku memintamu dari sekarang. Supaya kita bisa berlatih."

"Aku juga harus latihan untuk babak final ," Midorima mengalihkan pandang dari display di luar jendela. Dia sendiri tidak paham, yang diucapkannya ini hanya alasan untuk menolak permintaan (atau perintah?) Akashi, atau dia sungguh-sungguh ingin berlatih untuk babak final.

"Kata seseorang yang perlu dipaksa untuk ikut kompetisi," Akashi memutar bola matanya. "Kalau itu memang alasanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berlatih, jangan harap aku memaafkanmu."

Oh—

Nada suara Akashi tidak terdengar main-main. Lain kali, dia harus lebih berhati-hati ketika mengucapkan sesuatu di depan Akashi.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, itu kau," Akashi menerobos masuk ke ruang musik sekolah, langkah kakinya sedikit gaduh, tidak lupa menutup pintu. "Kau tidak muncul di perpustakaan, rupanya kau di sini memainkan lagu selevel anak sekolah dasar."

"Hn," Midorima hanya merespon singkat. Jari-jarinya masih menari di atas tuts hitam dan putih. Melantunkan _Minuet in G,_ bagian dari _Notebook for Anna Magdalena_ karya Bach.

"Kenapa, alih-alih latihan untuk babak final kompetisi pianomu, kau malah memainkan lagu untuk level pemula begini?" Akashi duduk di sebelahnya, mengamati jemarinya yang bergerak tanpa cela. Kursi piano itu tidak bisa dibilang cukup untuk menampung mereka berdua. Tapi, Akashi tampaknya tidak berniat berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, mungkin. Me- _refresh_ otak," Midorima menjawab sekenanya, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong meskipun tidak bisa dibilang jujur. Sebenarnya, objek yang sedang berusaha dia enyahkan dari pikirannya baru saja mengusiknya. Itu juga alasannya untuk tidak mendekati area perpustakaan. Dia tahu Akashi pasti ada di sana. Belum berniat menghentikan permainannya. Jari-jarinya masih saja menekan tuts piano. Kepala Akashi bersentuhan dengan bahunya, lutut mereka saling beradu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, punya sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu," Akashi mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada tempurung lututnya, sesuai dengan irama lagu. "Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari satu hal sekalipun aku bermain musik, atau _shogi,_ atau membaca buku."

"Memangnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Midorima bertanya, tanpa berpikir.

"Kau."

Jawaban tidak terduga Akashi sukses membuatnya menekan satu nada yang salah, dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan. Membuat bunyi nyaring berdenging yang mengganggu telinga. Kontras dengan permainan sempurnanya, tadi. Akashi berjengit iritasi sambil menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Midorima bertanya pada Nona Akashi itu. Kali ini fokusnya tidak terbagi. Dia sudah tidak berminat menyentuh piano.

"Kukira kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Midorima." Akashi menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menopang dagunya. Matanya mencari-cari mata hijau Midorima yang terhalang lensa kacamata.

Midorima belum sempat merespon, ketika suara berisik benda pecah menginterupsi mereka. Bola baseball menerobos masuk ke ruang musik bersama serpihan kaca jendela. Entah orang bodoh mana yang tidak bisa mengontrol arah pukulan bolanya sekaligus kekuatannya yang menjadi pelaku. Waktunya tepat sekali, omong-omong.

"Jika arah sasaran bola ini bergeser beberapa senti saja, kepalamu pasti jadi korban," Akashi berkomentar. Melupakan topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Beranjak dari tempatnya, ke arah bola dan pecahan kaca terserak.

"Untunglah," lagi-lagi roda gigi di otaknya macet—mendadak gagal mengeluarkan respon yang lebih baik. Midorima bergerak cepat, membuka lemari alat-alat kebersihan. Mencari sapu atau apa pun untuk membereskan serpihan kaca, secepatnya. Supaya dia bisa mencari pelaku perusakan properti sekolah—jika mereka belum bubar dari halaman sekolah agar bisa kabur dari tanggung jawab dan saling lempar kesalahan.

Ketika dia berbalik, hal yang dilakukan Akashi nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat ke tenggorokan. Sapu di tangannya terabaikan, jatuh dengan debam ringan. Tangan kirinya segera meraih jemari kiri Akashi yang beberapa milimeter lagi akan menyentuh serpihan kaca.

"Itu berbahaya!" omelnya, tanpa berpikir. "Kau ini violinis, bagaimana kalau jarimu terluka? Tangan kiri pula!"

"Kurasa, kalau hanya tergores sedikit tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa," Akashi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh, Akashi."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian," Midorima memalingkan muka. "Ayo, kita bereskan ini. Lalu, cari pelakunya."

(Mereka berdua tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tersangka perusak jendela, karena Takao Kazunari tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah berkeringat dan seragam berantakan, di balik jendela ruang musik. Ekspresinya setengah panik, setengah kalut. Bertanya, apa ada yang terluka. Midorima melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya berubah lega, sangat kentara, ketika Akashi menjawab tidak. Tidak perlu banyak usaha untuk membuatnya mengaku bahwa dia memang pelakunya—meskipun berdalih tidak sengaja.)

* * *

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Midorima bertanya. Mereka kembali berjalan pulang bersama-sama, sore itu. Hari ini tidak ada latihan rutin klub musik, tetapi Akashi memintanya mendengarkan permainannya untuk babak final kompetisi biola.

"Tanyakan saja. Tidak biasanya kau minta izin untuk bertanya," Akashi meluruskan tali tas biolanya yang terpilin tak nyaman di bahu. Kakinya menapak hati-hati di atas trotoar berbata merah.

"Barangkali ini terdengar tidak sopan," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Soal namamu ... setahuku itu nama laki-laki. Boleh tahu kenapa?"

"Kau orang kesekian yang berkomentar soal namaku—aku sudah kehilangan hitungan," ucapan Akashi tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya yang tertahan sejak kali pertama dia mendengar nama perempuan itu. "Tetapi, tidak ada yang benar-benar berani bertanya seperti kau."

Midorima menunggu, sambil menghitung langkah kaki mereka yang berderap nyaris bersamaan.

"Orangtuaku mengira anak pertama mereka laki-laki, dan ibuku ingin menamai anak pertamanya Seijuurou."

"Tapi kau bukan laki-laki." Itu pernyataan bodoh.

"Begitulah kenyataannya," Akashi mengangkat bahu. Bunyi hak sepatunya membentur semen terdengar jelas. "Ayahku terlalu malas mencari nama baru setelah tahu kalau anak pertamanya ternyata perempuan. Ditambah dengan fakta ibu yang memberiku nama itu dan dia tidak akan ada lagi untuk memberi nama anak kedua dan seterusnya."

"Eh? Ibumu..." Midorima bahkan tidak tega melanjutkannya.

"Ya. Aku membunuh ibuku ketika usiaku bahkan belum genap satu hari." Suara Akashi terdengar ringan, tanpa beban, tanpa emosi, kontras dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Dan, demi apa pun, pilihan katanya terdengar mengerikan—sungguh. "Aku, secara literal, berhutang nyawa padanya. Dan, tagihannya semakin hari terasa semakin bertambah."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" Midorima mulai risih dengan apa yang dibicarakan Akashi—meskipun sebenarnya dia yang memulai. Tapi, sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak menduga jika akan mendapatkan jawaban sejenis ini.

"Lupakan saja. Cukup tentang diriku. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Biasa saja," Midorima menjawab apa adanya. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Ayahku dokter, ibuku perawat, dan aku punya adik perempuan."

"Pantas saja kau ingin jadi dokter juga," Akashi berkomentar. "Aku baru tahu kau punya adik."

"Ya. Perempuan. Baru kelas lima sekolah dasar."

"Dia mirip denganmu?" Akashi bertanya lagi. Entah mengapa tampak bersemangat sekali membahas adik perempuan Midorima. Barangkali karena dia anak tunggal, tidak pernah merasakan memiliki saudara.

"Menurutku, tidak terlalu. Tapi orang-orang bilang kami mirip."

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Datang saja ke rumahku, kapan-kapan. Dia selalu di rumah kecuali jika ada jadwal les musik—setiap hari Kamis."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Midorima nyaris tidak memercayai mulutnya sendiri. Dia baru saja mengizinkan Nona Muda Akashi Seijuurou datang ke rumahnya. Astaga. Lupakan catatan mental berjudul jangan sembarangan dalam mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa kita berpisah di sini," Midorima menoleh ke samping kirinya, pada Akashi. Mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Di mana biasanya Akashi akan berbelok ke arah kiri. Midorima menyeberang jalan untuk pulang.

"Midorima," Akashi menarik lengan seragamnya. Membuatnya batal menyebrang meskipun lampu lalu lintas sudah menyala merah. "Mau berduet denganku? Untuk perwakilan klub musik di festival sekolah."

"Hah? Bukannya hanya kau yang diminta menjadi perwakilan klub musik?" Midorima masih ingat kesepakatan anggota klub musik untuk festival sekolah, saat pertemuan minggu lalu. Tujuh puluh lima persen setuju Akashi menjadi perwakilan klub musik untuk tampil di festival sekolah (yang sebenarnya masih beberapa bulan lagi, tapi Nijimura- _san_ tampaknya terlalu bersemangat untuk penampilan klub musik tahun ini.)

"Aku sudah bilang Nijimura- _san,_ dia setuju kalau itu kau. Bagaimana?"

Sepertinya Midorima sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah."

* * *

Lima hari menjelang babak final kompetisi biola yang diikuti Akashi. Sepuluh hari sebelum lomba piano di mana Midorima juga berpartisipasi. Gadis berambut merah itu mendedikasikan waktunya untuk latihan di ruang musik setiap jam istirahat. Midorima tidak pernah absen mendengarkannya. Sementara dirinya sering berlatih sendirian di rumah, dengan adiknya sebagai pendengar, juga ibunya kadang-kadang. Sesekali memperdengarkan hasil latihannya pada Akashi, dengan piano sumbang milik sekolah.

"Kau tidak berlatih dengan _accompanist_ mu?" Midorima bertanya, usai Akashi memperdengarkan nada-nada gubahan Paganini tanpa cela.

"Hanya dua kali seminggu. Dia sibuk, maklum saja sudah tingkat akhir kuliah," Akashi menyimpan biolanya. Kotaknya ditutup rapat, di atas meja dengan tas sekolahnya. Lalu menyamankan dirinya di kursi piano. Berbagi dengan Midorima. Belakangan ini, _kursi piano di sebelah Midorima Shintarou_ menjadi tempat duduk favoritnya.

"Cari pianis lain, kalau begitu." Midorima sedikit bergeser. Memberi tempat untuk Akashi.

"Aku sudah memintamu, bukan?" Tangan kanan Akashi diletakkan di atas paha. Sebelah tangan Midorima. Punggung tangan mereka bersinggungan. Seolah sengaja menggoda Midorima untuk menggenggam jemarinya.

"Ya, dan kau tahu aku juga ikut kompetisi. Ide cemerlang, Akashi."

"Aku tidak banyak mengenal pianis yang cukup bagus untuk standarku."

Akashi menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari Midorima yang terbalut perban. Seakan tahu, hingga musim berganti pun Midorima tidak akan punya inisiatif menggenggam tangan seorang gadis. (Mereka bahkan belum melanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang musik sebelum bola basebal sialan itu mengganggu mereka, tempo hari.) Jemari Akashi sedikit berkeringat. Tetapi hangat. Midorima balas menggenggamnya. Tanpa mau menoleh. Karena gurat kemerahan pasti sudah menodai wajahnya, sekarang. Dia bisa _merasakan_ Akashi tersenyum.

"Midorima, kalau aku menang kau harus memberiku hadiah."

"Memangnya, kau mau apa?" Midorima tidak mengiyakan. Tidak secara langsung. Tetapi, pernyataan semacam ini sudah bisa diterjemahkan sebagai _ya_ dalam kamus Midorima Shintarou.

"Apa saja."

* * *

Midorima batal memberikan hadiah kemenangan untuk Akashi. Akashi tidak mampu mengikuti kompetisi yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Sore itu, Midorima mendengar decit mengerikan roda kendaraan terseret di atas aspal dan bunyi metal membentur sesuatu. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Akashi tergolek tak berdaya. Seperti mainan rusak. Merah membanjir. Anyir. Bau besi dan karat.

Kalut, panik, sekaligus khawatir. Midorima tidak bisa memikirkan tindakan yang lebih cerdas daripada menghambur ke jalanan beraspal. Tas sekolahnya terabaikan. Partiturnya berserakan di tepian jalan. Di persimpangan tempat mereka selalu berkata sampai jumpa lagi.

 _Akashi. Akashi. Akashi._

Midorima merapal nama si gadis seperti mantra. Seolah dengan begitu dia akan bangun dengan ajaib. Tanpa peduli darah sudah merembes, mengotori seragamnya. Dan, orang-orang mulai berkerumun. Menyemut, memadati sekitar mereka.

Akashi masih bernapas. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Lemah. Pelan. Dan lambat. Lalu semakin lambat dan lirih. Denyut nadinya nyaris tak lagi terasa.

Suara sirene ambulans dari kejauhan. Entah siapa yang memanggil. Midorima sedikit lega. Hanya sedikit.

* * *

Midorima menunggu di bangku plastik. Bersama bau desinfektan yang sudah akrab di hidungnya. (Ayahnya sering mengajaknya ke rumah sakit sejak dia masih kecil.) Bersama detak jantungnya yang fluktuatif. Juga perasaannya yang tak mau tenang.

Ketika Tuan Besar Akashi Masaomi akhirnya tiba, Midorima membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil meminta maaf. Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, memang. Tapi dia ada di tempat kejadian ketika semuanya terjadi. Midorima tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah.

Setelah hitungan waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya, Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dokter dan perawat di sekitarnya. Selang oksigen terhubung dengan hidungnya. Ada perban di kepalanya.

Tangan kirinya terbalut gips. Rapat, dari ujung jari hingga bagian atas pergelangan tangan.

Midorima Shintarou tahu, setelah ini, dunianya tidak lagi sama. Juga dunia Akashi.

* * *

Kali pertama Akashi Seijuurou melihat Midorima bukanlah pada hari pertama mereka menjadi anggota klub musik SMA Teiko. Di bulan April yang mulai menghangat. Tetapi bertahun-tahun lalu. Usianya sepuluh tahun. Ayahnya mengajak Seijuurou kecil menonton kompetisi piano yang disponsori perusahaan keluarganya.

Peserta nomor enam itu berambut hijau. Juga matanya. Seusia dengan Seijuurou. Tetapi permainan pianonya brilian. Tempo dan dinamikanya sempurna. Tidak ada nada yang meleset. Tanpa cela. Setiap nada yang dihasilkannya demikian berwarna. Seijuurou terlarut dalam setiap denting nada yang ditekannya. Lalu mengakui, permainan piano bocah itu lebih bagus darinya.

Seijuurou bertanya pada ayahnya, apakah dia boleh menitipkan bunga untuk pianis muda itu? Ayahnya bilang, dia akan bertanya pada pihak penyelenggara. Dia menitipkan karangan bunga kepada paman yang bertugas mengkoordinir peserta di belakang panggung. Untuk pianis nomor enam, katanya. Midorima Shintarou.

"Ayah, aku ingin berhenti main piano," Seijuurou berkata kepada sang ayah di dalam mobil, saat perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berhenti, Sei?" Ayahnya bertanya. Sejuurou tidak pernah ingin berhenti dari pelajaran tambahan yang harus diikutinya di luar sekolah, sebelumnya. Sekalipun pada hal-hal yang dia kurang suka.

"Aku ingin serius bermain biola. Aku ingin Midorima- _kun_ mengiringiku bermain biola."

(Setelahnya, Akashi rajin menonton kompetisi piano. Resital juga kadang-kadang. Tidak pernah hingga usai. Tidak pernah menunggu hingga pemenang diumumkan. Dia selalu pulang setelah pianis muda favoritnya tampil. Lalu mereka dipertemukan di SMA yang sama. Lima tahun kemudian. Tinggi Shintarou tiba-tiba saja sudah menjulang, mata hijaunya terhalang kacamata, kini. Seijuurou sudah layak disebut violinis, tetapi Shintarou justru berniat berhenti bermusik. Dan, Seijuurou tidak akan mengizinkannya berhenti sebelum Shintarou mengiringinya bermain biola. Hidup kadang-kadang bisa menjadi begitu aneh.)

* * *

Midorima menjenguk Akashi sehari setelah hari di mana Akashi seharusnya mengikuti babak final kompetisi biola. Empat hari sebelum kompetisi pianonya. Dia langsung pulang tanpa menunggu efek obat bius Akashi memudar, pada malam tragedi itu. Dan, belum menjenguknya sama sekali sampai hari ini. Dia membawa beberapa butir apel sebagai buah tangan. Juga satu eksemplar _light novel—lucky item_ untuk Sagitarius.

Tidak sulit menemukan ruangan tempat gadis itu dirawat. Midorima sudah akrab dengan denah rumah sakit ini sejak belia. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja di tempat ini. Resepsionis yang ditanyainya perihal ruangan tempat Akashi dirawat mengenalinya sebagai putra salah satu dokter senior di rumah sakit itu.

Akashi bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Buku di pangkuan. Tangan kirinya masih terbebat gips. Rambutnya kusut, diikat asal-asalan. (Midorima yakin, untuk hal sepele macam mengikat rambutnya saja Akashi pasti dibantu perawat.) Dia memakai piama untuk pasien, khas rumah sakit, dilapisi kardigan rajut hijau muda. Wajahnya masih pucat, tampak lelah, dan matanya sayu. Tetapi dia tersenyum ketika melihat Midorima. Tersenyum, seperti sudah menunggunya sejak lama.

"Kenapa baru menjengukku?"

"Baru sempat," Midorima meletakkan apelnya di atas meja. Juga _light novel._ Lalu menarik kursi. "Itu _lucky item_ untuk Sagitarius hari ini."

"Terima kasih. Mana _lucky item_ mu? Biasanya kau tak pernah absen membawanya."

" _Lucky item_ ku hari ini adalah seseorang berambut merah. Jadi aku akan di sini seharian." Ini sungguhan, omong-omong. Siaran _Oha Asa_ pagi ini bilang begitu.

Akashi terkekeh. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda," Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa lihat _website_ nya."

"Tidak perlu," Akashi mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang sehat. "Kau pasti sibuk latihan. Babak finalnya empat hari lagi, kan."

Midorima tidak menyahut. Dia belum menyentuh piano selama lima hari. Baru kemarin dia mencoba lagi dan permainannya sama bagusnya dengan sampah. Midorima tidak tahu apa yang bisa ditawarkan untuk kompetisi empat hari mendatang jika jari-jarinya masih menolak untuk menyentuh tuts monokrom favoritnya.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Midorima memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Retak," Akashi menjawab, apa adanya.

"Lebih spesifik. Apa kata dokter?"

"Sendi pergelangan tangan kiriku bergeser. Tulang jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku retak. Cukup parah katanya."

Ini terdengar lebih buruk dari prediksinya. Midorima bertaya lagi, "lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?" kening Akashi berkerut.

"Nasib tanganmu untuk selanjutnya. Setelah gipsnya dibuka, maksudku."

"Baru bisa diketahui setelah gipsnya dibuka. Sekitar enam minggu lagi." Akashi memang terdengar optimis. Tetapi tidak dengan Midorima. Sama sekali tidak.

Midorima berharap akan ada kabar baik enam minggu ke depan. Dia akan mendengar Akashi bermain biola lagi. Semoga.

"Maaf, kau harus tampil solo untuk festival sekolah," Akashi berkata lagi. Sambil menutup buku di pangkuannya. Lalu meletakkannya di meja. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Midorima membantunya. Menimbulkan protes _aku bisa sendiri, Midorima_ dari mulut Akashi _._ Entah kenapa Akashi terlihat sangat kesulitan melakukan gerakan sekecil itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu," Midorima buru-buru meresponnya.

Midorima menemaninya sepanjang siang. Hingga sore. Lalu malam. Midorima mengupaskan apel untuk Akashi. Akashi membacakan _light novel_ yang katanya adalah _lucky item_ nya keras-keras. Supaya Midorima bisa mendengarnya. Tertawa pada bagian cerita yang dianggapnya aneh atau tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada orang lain yang menjenguk Akashi. ( _Teman-teman sekelasku sudah menjengukku dua hari lalu,_ katanya.) Hanya dokter dan perawat beberapa kali memeriksanya. Sepertinya, Akashi Masaomi belum bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk putri tunggalnya.

"Besok aku datang lagi," Midorima berujar, sebelum pulang. Kereta terakhir akan melintas tiga puluh tujuh menit lagi di stasiun terdekat. Dia harus bergegas. "Aku akan mengajak beberapa anggota klub musik kalau mereka sempat."

"Tidak perlu. Kau harus latihan untuk kompetisimu, empat hari lagi," Akashi menggeleng, tidak setuju. "Kau akan datang empat hari lagi, dengan piala kemenanganmu. Oke?"

Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit pun dia masih bisa menyuruh orang lain semaunya.

"Aku tidak janji. Soal piala kemenangannya, maksudku."

"Justru itu yang wajib. Kau boleh tidak menjengukku lagi. Asalkan kau kirimkan bukti kemenanganmu kemari, empat hari lagi."

Midorima mendesah. Memangnya sejak kapan dia bisa menentang Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou? Sekalipun Midorima sedikit keras kepala, tetapi dia jelas masih kalah jauh dibandingkan Akashi. "Aku akan berusaha ... dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Tangan Midorima terulur, menyingkirkan poni Akashi yang sudah memanjang. Menjuntai di dahi. Menutupi sebagian kecil wajahnya. "Cepatlah sembuh dan mainkan biolamu lagi."

"Tentu saja. Dan kau harus mau jadi _accompanist_ ku, setelah aku sembuh."

* * *

uhuk. maaf atas ketidakjelasannya. ada yang mau kubur saya? ayo sini #oi

terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
